Bigger Fish to Fry
Bigger Fish to Fry is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Cryptie Featuring *Russell *Lumpy (as a sea serpent) *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Hippy *Sniffles *Clam *Mime *Handy *Truffles *Petunia (as a mermaid) *Giggles Plot At the harbour, Lifty and Shifty sell fish while Cryptie does his usual business. Suddenly, he sees a giant tail flipper a few miles away. A poster flies into him, picturing a sea serpent. Cryptie vows to hunt it down. Russell passes by and Cryptie shows the picture to him, catching his interest. Unbeknowest to them, Lifty and Shifty see the poster and its costly reward for the monster's capture, and they too become interested. Russell and Cryptie sail away on a boat to look for the sea serpent. Cryptie imagines himself a famous millionaire standing next to the stuffed serpent in a museum, while Russell imagines himself eating it fried with tartar sauce. On the ocean floor, the sea serpent (which turns out to be Lumpy) watches on a sunken TV. It soon gets crushed by the anchor from Russell's boat, and Lumpy decides to seek vengeance. The sky becomes grey and stormy, and Lumpy emerges from the water. He burns much of the boat with his fire breath. Russell finds his harpoon and throws it at the beast, but he misses. The giant serpent grabs Russell and swallows him whole, then swims away. Back on the boat, Cryptie makes a fetal position. A splash of water hits him and he regains his confidence, puts on Russell's hat, and continues the quest. Many days later, Cryptie grows dizzy and seasick.He imagines seeing a mermaid, Petunia, sitting on a rock. Petunia swims to the boat and Cryptie prepares to kiss her. He almost kisses a seagull, which caws and snaps him out of his hallucination. He starts vomiting and below the water, Lumpy hears him and decides to comes up for a snack. Lumpy emerges again and blows fire, but Cryptie deters it using a fire extinguisher. He throws a net over Lumpy, trapping him, and sails back to the harbour with his catch. Just offshore, Lifty and Shifty hold out a huge net awaiting the serpent. On the dock, fisherman present their fish. Judge Sniffles takes a look at Clam's fish, which is just an inflatable toy. Mime presents an "invisible" fish on his hook. Handy has caught a large fish, but it escapes and flops back into the sea, and Handy groans. They suddenly hear a boat horn and spot Cryptie arriving with the serpent. Lifty and Shifty prepare for the catch, but they are pulled into the boat and cubed to pieces by their net. Lumpy blows fire and escapes, while Cryptie tries again to save the boat, forgetting he used up the fire extinguisher. Just as Lumpy swims away, Russell is shown to have survived and is holding on to the monster's tongue. Unfortunately, he loses his grip and falls back in. He grabs a vein and spots Lumpy's firey lungs. He gets an idea and pours a bottle of alcohol on. Withing minutes, Lumpy explodes and sends fire and body parts raining on the dock, with the fishermen crushed by his spine. Cryptie lands on the dock and Sniffles awards him with a large cheque. But before they could celebrate, they are crushed by Lumpy's skull, which shatters the whole dock. Meanwhile, Russell washes up ashore and discovers he lost half his torso. The wave brings in the lower half of Handy's fish, which gets stuck to Russell's waist. A nearby Giggles mistakes him for a merman and falls in love with him. The iris closes in on the fish tail flapping. Moral "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are sliced by the net. #Lumpy explodes from the fire and alcohol combined. #Clam, Mime, and Handy are crushed by Lumpy's spine. #Cryptie and Sniffles are crushed by Lumpy's skull. Trivia *The moral is the same one used in Sea What I Found. *Truffles appears when Lifty and Shifty sell fish, and again in the crowd looking at the fishermen's catches. *Second time Lumpy is a giant monster, after Dunce Upon a Time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes